Traditional interface devices such as touchscreens, cursor control devices and knobs all require a pilot to go “heads-down” when changing data within avionics systems to locate a control, move a cursor to an item to be changed, select the item, input a new value and accept the change. Entering data demands gross and fine motor control as well as visual attention, all of which can distract a pilot.
Voice recognition technology could allow a pilot to input command changes, but existing voice recognition technology is not accurate or reliable enough for aircraft avionics applications. In an avionics application, voice recognition technology needs to be able to allow a pilot to dictate any International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO) identifier or common name from navigation databases, but navigation databases include many thousands of items making fast, accurate voice recognition difficult.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for quickly and accurately translating voice commands in an avionics application.